


Happy Tentacleween Zuko

by PaperFox19



Series: Tentacleween [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Halloween, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Spanking, Tentacles, Tickling, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween stretches far beyond, reaching past planets galaxies different dimensions time lines and more what holds these together? Tentacles!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Tentacleween Zuko

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Tentacleween

Zuko

-x-

Zuko was wondering around a small town currently celebrating Halloween. His uncle had told him stories about the dangers of this night. That the wall between the human world and spirit world was weakened, but more than spirits existed. The space between, the void, with the wall so weak it allowed something else to enter the world.

Of course Zuko never believed him, but when he turned the corner he found himself in an empty street. It was so odd, not a soul not a light could be seen. For a moment he thought about turning back.

He shook his head. ‘Come on Zuko it’s Halloween you can’t let something like this scare you.’ He ventured down the street.

What Zuko didn’t know is he had entered a void pocket, and there was something in there waiting for someone to play with. It was tentacles!

Zuko was shocked, pink tentacles! They appeared from the darkness itself, they came from nowhere yet everywhere at once. He dodged them and let loose some flames.

His fire did nothing to the tentacles. They expanded and fired some blue goo at the prince. He tried to counter with flames but the goo extinguished the flames quickly and rained down upon him.

He thought it would burn or sting but no it dissolved! His clothing began to evaporate and quickly. In seconds he was down to his black fundoshi, but soon that too dissolved exposing his 8 inch long penis. His crotch was clean shaven, as was the fire bender way.

Zuko gasped and tried to cover himself and was quickly grabbed by the tentacles and hauled up into the air.

He was so fit, strong arms and legs, well kept feet, rock hard abs and pecs, perky nipples and his body was completely smooth, his back was fine coming to his firm rear the cheeks were so fine and smooth.

The tentacles held him spread eagle so you could see everything. The fire bender blushed and to add insult to injury the position and bondage had caused his cock to stir. His proud manhood stood erect.

Zuko tried to struggle, either to escape or hide his arousal who was to say. His struggles soon ceased as a tentacle smacked across his cheeks. “Gah!” He looked back and saw three tentacles wiggling behind him.

They acted together one spanked the left cheek the other spanked the right and the third went right across both at once.

Smack Smack Smack

Zuko yelped as the spanking only fueled his humiliation. His butt jiggled and bounced with each swat, and they were making his ass a lovely shade of red.

Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack

The prince whimpered as his ass stung, and the tentacles weren’t done with him yet either.

Four more wiggly tentacles appeared they made their way to his exposed pits and feet and began to tickle the prince. “Gahahahahaha quit it hahaha!” While the tentacles tickled the spanking stopped, and when the tickling stopped the spanking started.

Tickle Tickle Tickle Smack Smack Smack Tickle Tickle Tickle Smack Smack Smack Tickle Tickle Tickle Smack Smack Smack Tickle Tickle Tickle Smack Smack Smack Tickle Tickle Tickle Smack Smack Smack

Zuko gasped and moaned. The line between pleasure and pain began to blur. When his ass was spanked it made his cock lurch. With the tickling his body shuddered and his cock began to ooze pre.

It was on the third slap the one across both cheeks did Zuko lose it. The smack was so strong he’d swear he felt it in his prostate.

His cum fired into the air, splashing all over the ground. He hung there flushed and panting.

It was not over. He knew that when the third tentacle morphed into something more phallic. It rubbed between his cheeks in a teasing manner and his hole twitched at the touch.

The tentacle pushed in slowly, Zuko gasped at the penetration, insides being stretched open but his previous release had relaxed him enough.

The tentacles at his pits morphed to mouth tentacles and latched onto his perky nipples. “Ohhhhh!” He threw his head back. His soft cock was stirred back to life.

Three new tentacles appeared one with a hole in the tip, the other two were normal one went to fondle his balls while the other tickled his taint. They did this as his cock was consumed by the first tentacle.

In seconds his nips and cock were being sucked in perfect unison. His toes from the pleasure. The pleasure helped the tentacle in his ass. It worked inside him right to his prostate. The tentacle rocked in and out ramming his sweet spot with each thrust in.

Zuko’s mind went blank, his eyes were glazed over and he was drooling.

The tentacles at his feet began to move again, tickling the soles to stimulate him some more.

It was to much from his feet to his nips he had pleasure rippling through him with every caress. His poor nipples were sucked greedly, his cock sucked on without end. His ass pounded and his prostate abused. His feet taint and balls getting tickled and teased.

“Ahh fuck cumming!” He cried out into the night as he came harder than before. His penis was slurped on sucking every drop down. It kept sucking him milking 5 more spurts of his hot fire bender spunk.

The tentacle in his ass twitched and soon unloaded all that hot cum right against his sweet spot. A grand total of 11 spurts, it was so hot and felt so good he had another orgasm.

That to was slurped away and deposited right back into his ass. ‘So warm so wet, so good!’ Zuko would never forget this feeling to be fucked and filled. The feeling of cum pouring into his ass and coating his channel in white.

He went slack in the tentacles’ grip and they brought him to the ground and removed themselves. The prince groaned at the loss, especially when the one in his ass pulled out with semen, his semen leaking out of him. The tentacles vanished into nothing.

His body twitched as the white goo leaked out of his ass. He couldn’t move his body felt like jelly. What concerned him wasnt who would find him like this, it was how empty he felt. His hole closed but he was still leaking.

He became aware he was not alone. A boy wearing a red headband walked towards him and scooped him. He was carried bridal style and taken back to the room. He got a kiss on the forehead and the boy left him a bag of hot rocks candy.

Zuko wanted to find that boy, and one day he would.

End

Happy Tentacleween


End file.
